emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2313 (21st January 1998)
Plot Zoe has not slept all night as she has had all her illusions shattered about her father. Chris can't believe that she has taken Daniels' word for it that Frank killed the lady in the lake. Robert and Andy are planning something for Jack and Sarah tonight. They ask Ned to make sure that Jack is in the wine bar at 8pm. Kim asks Steve about his guest list again. She makes a joke about his mum and Steve tells her that his mum and dad are dead. He claims to have no living relatives. Vic insists on taking Viv out tonight. He pays Kelly to babysit. The TV researcher does a recce at the wine bar. Everyone is trying to get in on the act. Betty wants a starring role. Jack asks Ned how he is coping without Jan. he claims that you can now get a cooked breakfast out of a tin, so he is alright. Chris is in a foul mood when he arrives at work. He shouts at Kelly and tells Kim that he wishes she had been the woman in the quarry. Andy and Robert ask Kathy to book a table tonight for Jack and Sarah as a surprise. She reluctantly agrees. Eve (the researcher) is a tyrant. Zoe is also in a terrible mood and takes it out on Betty. She apologises to Paddy for taking things out on him. Sam tells the Dingles that he was actually paid to be quiet in the wine bar. Mandy suggests to Paddy that they hold the vets party in the Woolpack. Kelly still refuses to tell Biff that she is pregnant. Zoe is frantically looking for something which proves that her father did kill the lady in the lake. She presents Chris with a receipt. The receipt is for garage repairs. Zoe found it amongst some of Frank's personal effects. it shows that he had repairs done to his bumper last year. Chris doesn't see that Frank did anything wrong except kill the wrong woman. This infuriates Zoe who goes mad and smashes a photograph of Frank. She tells Chris to get out. Tara asks Steve why he is hiding his family from Kim. Sarah is suspicious when she gets home to find Andy and Robert doing their homework. Chris shouts at Kelly in front of Steve and Kim. Biff is nervous when Jack asks him where he is living. Paddy books the Woolpack for the vets do. Kelly makes herself cry so that Chris will not sack her. She puts on a good act. he is actually sympathetic towards her and offers to take her home. Jack and Sarah realise that they have been set up to meet in the wine bar. Viv is bored with Vic in the wine bar. Jack and Sarah have got on well. She suggests having a brandy. Chris has gone back to Zoe's. He apologises to Zoe. she wants the feud to end now. Sarah asks Jack to hold her. They kiss and Sarah tells him that she has missed him. She then leads him upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Kim Tate - Claire King *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lady Tara Oakwell - Anna Brecon *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro Guest cast *Eve Rowlands - Vicci-Jade Smith Locations *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Melby Farm - Yard and kitchen *Home Farm - Living room, stables, grounds and office *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Main area *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street Memorable dialogue Butch Dingle: "D'you want something?" Lady Tara Oakwell: "No. Bored. Just watching." Butch Dingle: "D'you fancy mucking in with the mucking out?" Lady Tara Oakwell: "In this? Coco Chanel would turn in her grave." Butch Dingle: "I won't know. I don't get t'circus much." Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes